


a holiday morning

by marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	a holiday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisegirlknowsall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisegirlknowsall/gifts).



Snow gently blanketed New York City. 

Both Steve and Bucky were thankful for a White Christmas. Bucky, in particular, was overjoyed that Steve couldn’t get sick anymore. Back then, although he wasn’t a religious man, Bucky prayed every winter that Steve would survive through the season. And every year, there was a close call, but somehow Steve always pulled through. Another year with Steve was the best gift Bucky could ever ask for.

Now, they were settled together in a new century, unafraid of declaring their love for each other. Not too long after the war against Thanos, Steve proposed to Bucky, who happily accepted. They agreed to retire from being officially recognized heroes, promising their friends and each other that they would only join a fight if they were needed. Sam would now carry the Captain America mantle--a name and idea that he was more than worthy of. So, Steve and Bucky fell into a routine and built a life together, enjoying each day, enjoying the life they deserved.

Not long after getting married, they applied for adoption. While parents came back to their children after the Snap, there were still kids who needed a loving home. The process required a lot of patience. Both Steve and Bucky were anxious during the waiting period, especially Bucky. He knew that he couldn’t pose a danger to their child--thanks to Shuri and her team, the trigger words no longer worked. But he would glance at his vibranium arm and wonder if he could be gentle enough.

“Of course you wouldn’t hurt them,” Steve said, knowing all too well how his husband thought. “I know you’ll love our kid and our kid is gonna love you.”

After a year, they welcomed Joy and Noah into their home. To their surprise, the birth mother ended up carrying twins. But that didn’t discourage Steve and Bucky from bringing both

They celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas, though Hanukkah was given priority while Christmas was just a casual day. For this morning, Steve and Bucky made sure to get up at the crack of dawn to set up the presents and cook a large breakfast with their kids’ favorites: french toast, latkes, scrambled eggs, and orange juice.

“You almost done,” Steve asked. He grabbed some blueberries to add finishing touches to the faces on each plate of french toast. 

“Yeah, just gotta let ‘em drain on some paper towels.” Bucky neatly piled up the latkes on a plate. “Did you get the coffee goin’?”

“Mhmm. Should be done already. Made it extra strong.”

“Good, ‘cause we’re gonna need it.”

A rush of footsteps stomped down the hallway, along with the padding of paws. Joy and Noah rushed into the kitchen, hair still sticking up and disheveled. Right behind them was Dodger and Alpine, both of whom went straight to the living room, sitting in their respective spots on the sofa.

“Daddy! Papa!” 

“Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, pumpkins.” Steve scooped both of them up in arms, planting kisses on the top of their heads.

“What about me,” Bucky asked playfully.

Steve snorted and gave Bucky a peck on the cheek, making their children gag. He kissed his husband’s cheek again, feeling his kids squirm in his arms.

“Eww, gross!” Joy said, giggling. “Papa gave Daddy cooties!”

“Cooties!” Noah shouted.

“C’mon, you two. Go sit down at the table.” Steve put them down. “Papa and daddy made breakfast. And after we eat, you can open your presents.”

“Can we eat fast,” Noah asked.

“Not unless you want a tummy ache.” Bucky poked at Noah’s stomach, then tickled him, making Noah squeal. “Now go sit down!”

As Joy and Noah sat at the table, Steve and Bucky started bringing over the plates of food. They could see in their children’s’ eyes light up at the sight, lips curling into smiles. Just as Bucky suggested, the kids ate their breakfast at a reasonable pace, savoring each love-filled bite.

It was another wonderful holiday. Steve and Bucky wouldn’t trade this for anything.


End file.
